Haru Haru
by Asanka
Summary: Kata orang, kita baru bisa merasakan betapa pentingnya seorang teman justru ketika dia pergi. Tapi, apa jadinya kalau dia adalah seorang...RIVAL?  Warning! Melo fic XB. Friendship/Romance/Hurts. Naru-Sasu-Saku. RnR please ;P...


Disclaimer : Naruto beserta atribut-attributnya adalah _property_ milik Kishimoto sensei… (bukan manusia *disepak ) XB

Fic saya yang kedua ini tulis sambil listening Haru Haru-nya BigBang, dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba teringat cerita yang saya tulis waktu SMP. Jadilah fic gaje ini. Awalnya mau dibikin oneshot, tapi kayaknya ga mungkin…gomenasai...;P

Friendship (or Romance?) plus a little bit...ng...hurt... *PLAK PLAK PLAK

Including members of (former) Team 7

Akhir kata saya mengucapkan…**HAPPY READING! XOXDX)**

* * *

"Uugh…Sa-Sasuke…"

"Udah…nikmati aja…"

"Ta-tapi…uargh! Ja-jangan keras-keras nekannya, dong…"

"Ah, segitu saja udah nggak kuat. Payah kau, Naruto…"

"Ka-kau ini…ugh…sa-sakit, Sasuke…"

"Tapi nyaman, kan? Udah, aku aja…"

"Nya-nyaman gundul! ARGH!"

Keringat menetes deras di dahi Naruto. Sasuke terkekeh.

"Gila…panas banget…"

"Baru aja jalan udah kepanasan…"

"A-aku seriu—UUGH!" Naruto mengerang lemah sambil merasakan sekujur kakinya gemetaran, "Sa-Sasuke…_please, _stop…"

"Kenapa? Nggak tahan?"

"UAARGH! Ja-jangan di b-bagian itu…"

Kedua tangan Naruto mengepal. Sasuke mengumpulkan tenaga, kemudian menyerang dengan kekuatan penuh.

"UAAARGH! Udah cukup! Hentikan!"

Seketika itu juga seluruh penumpang kereta yang tengah berjubel mendelik kaget ke arah sumber suara. Dengan malu setengah mati, Naruto membungkuk-bungkuk mohon ampun atas kegaduhan yang _mereka _timbulkan.

"Idemu, kan?" gumam Sasuke datar lalu bersiul riang.

"Dengar, Sasuke," desisnya pada pemuda raven yang tengah duduk santai di pangkuannya tersebut, "stasiun depan, kita gantian."

* * *

**- Haru Haru -**

* * *

**Sejam sebelumnya…**

"Minggir, kampret!"

"Kau yang minggir," sembur Sasuke geram, "dan namaku bukan Kampret!"

Motor balap biru metalik Sasuke menyenggol Naruto, dengan sengaja tentunya, membuat sang motor balap oranye bergoyang limbung.

"Whoi! Jangan bercanda, Teme! Kita lagi di tengah jalan, nih!"

"Kenapa, Dobe? Takut?"

"Grrrr…"

Naruto balas menyerang. Kali ini motor Sasuke melonjak ke atas trotoar.

"Dobe sialan…"

Masih bertengger di atas trotoar, Sasuke memacu motornya melewati serombongan turis asing kemudian bergerak menuju jembatan layang. Dan memanjatnya.

Naruto menoleh kaget sesaat, tapi segera mengembalikan fokus pada kecepatannya sendiri. Jarum speedometernya bergoyang-goyang mengerikan di angka 120 kmph.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke, bersama motor tersayang, melompat dari ketinggian empat meter di atas badan jalan. Naruto, bersama ribuan orang yang melihat adegan _slow motion_ tersebut, hanya bisa diam terkesima.

Bersama dengan bunyi benturan keras, motor balap biru Sasuke berhasil mendarat dengan mulus.

"Ngences, Dobe?"

"Grrrh….KAMPREEEEEET!"

Kedua rider mulai berpacu, kali ini dengan kecepatan yang sama. Kedua motor balap menggerung nyaring. Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke, tidak ada yang berencana untuk kalah.

"Akui saja kalau motormu lembek, Dobe!"

"Motormu yang katrok, Teme!"

"Tapi motormu lebih katrok, Dobe!"

Naruto terbelalak seketika. "A…AWAS, TEMEEEEE!"

Keduanya menatap lurus ke arah seorang nenek tua yang sedang berdiri di tengah jalan.

"REM-NYA, TEME!"

"NG-NGGAK SEMPAT, DOBE!"

Dengan panic, keduanya menekan rem seketika.

* * *

**Konoha Gakuen**

"KYAAA! Lihat deh, pangeran-pangeran kita udah tiba!"

Spontan, nyaris seluruh penghuni ruang kelas berderap mengerubuti jendela kelas mereka yang berada di lantai dua.

"WAAAA! Sasuke, gantengnya!"

"KYAAAA! Naruto jalan bareng sama dia. Beruntung banget aku dilahirkan ke dunia ini!"

"Ladies, back to your seat, please…"

"Jiaaaaa…Kakashi sensei jahaaaaaaaaat!" seru siswi-siswi kompak.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas bergeser terbuka. Naruto dan Sasuke menmpakkan diri. Keduanya saling memapah dengan lebam dan lecet di sana-sini.

"Hello, Ladies!"

"Hn."

Serentak para siswi menghambur ke arah kedua cowok babak belur tersebut. Namun sebelum mereka sempat menyentuh keduanya, Kakashi keburu menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Arti tanda itu hanya dua. Patuh atau detensi.

"Kakashi sensei, sekarang boleh kami—"

"_You're late and you're not allowed to go in. Stay outside until the next period, got it?_"

"_Bu-but_, Sensei….?" Siswi-siswi merengek dengan wajah mimbik-mimbik, siap mengucurkan air mata.

"_Well,_" Kakashi mendengus, "_no detention._"

Gadis-gadis berteriak girang. Naruto dan Sasuke tersenyum lega.

"_Thank you, Sen—_"

"_Not for you, Guys_," ucap Kakashi sensei tanpa ekspresi sambil menatap kedua bocah menyedihkan yang sedang berdiri di pintu kelas, "_what are you waiting for? Out!_"

Sambil menahan sumpah serapah yang nyaris menjebol bibirnya, Naruto berbalik, diikuti Sasuke yang—meski tidak kelihatan ingin menyumpah—spontan memasang tampang ala tukang jagal keliling.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, Dobe."

"Bukannya kau yang mulai duluan , Teme?"

Keduanya saling melempar tatap mengancam.

"Hey, kalian ngapain berdiri pake pose ala pejuang perang dunia begitu?"

Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke sama-sama menoleh.

"Sa…SAKURAAAAA…!" ratap keduanya dengan penuh syukur.

* * *

"Kalau mau telat jangan di kelasnya Kakashi sensei, dong!" gumam Sakura seraya menutulkan kapas beriodium di lutut Naruto, yang kini sudah nyaris tidak lagi berbentuk lutut.

"Nggak usah dibilangin kami juga udah tahu, Sa—UWOOO! Lembut sedikit bisa nggak, sih?" Naruto memegangi lututnya dengan mata berair, "andai motor kami belum disita sama polisi, kami juga nggak bakalan sudi rebutan tempat duduk di kereta yang ramenya kayak neraka itu!"

"Ini salah si nenek bego yang dengan gurihnya berjemur di tengah jalan raya," desis Sasuke sambil mengelus bogem, "minta dibunuh…"

"Dasar, kalian ini," gumam Sakura sambil membereskan kotak P3K, "eh, omong-omong kalian udah tahu cowok-cowok dari tim basket lainya pada ke mana?"

"He?" Naruto dan Sasuke menatap Sakura heran.

"Lho, bukannya kalian di klub basket juga, ya? Kirain kalian membolos masal atau gimana, sih?"

Naruto dan Sasuke bertukar pandang khawatir. Akhirnya mereka berdua mengangguk bersamaan.

"Makasih banget, Sakura," ucap Sasuke sambil meraih ranselnya, "tapi kami harus pergi."

"Ta-tapi kenapa mendadak begini?" tanya Sakura bingung, "lu-luka kalian gimana—"

"Ada yang harus kami bereskan," gumam Naruto cepat, "bye, Sakura!"

* * *

"Mau kalian apa, sih?" tanya Shikamaru sambil mengorek telinga.

Di hadapannya berdiri segerombolan pemuda berwajah sangar. Mereka adalah tim basket Akatsuki gakuen, yang sempat dikalahkan Konoha gakuen seminggu lalu. Menanggapi pertanyaan Shikamaru, seorang pemuda bermbut merah dengan tindikan di sekujur muka, maju ke depan.

Pemuda bernama Pain tersebut bertanya dalam suara dingin menusuk, "Mana kapten kalian?"

"Dia nggak berangkat hari ini," jawab Kiba.

"Mencret, nggak bisa bangun dari toilet," imbuh Chouji.

Anggota tim Akatsuki gakuen yang lain spontan mengrenyitkan dahi, namun ekspresi dingin Pain tidak berubah.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi," ucapnya dengan nada mengancam, "mana kapten kalian?"

"Sudah dibilang dia nggak datang, ya nggak datang," ceplos Shikamaru ogah-ogahan.

Dalam sekejap salah seorang anggota tim Akatsuki gakuen lain yang berambut perak mencengkeram kerah seragam Shikamaru.

"Berani-beraninya kau bicara nggak sopan di depan Pain Senpai!"

"Cih!"

Shikamaru mengerutkan dahi. Kiba dan Chouji telah berdiri di belakangnya dengan sikap siap menyerang kapan saja. Namun melawan Akatsuki yang sebanyak ini…

"Kalian ngapain main ke sini? Bukannya ini masih jam sekolah, ya?"

Naruto, diikuti Sasuke yang sama-sama terengah sehabis berlari, melenggang santai ke arena pertempuran. Pain melepas genggaman di kerah Shikamaru kemudian menghampiri Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Sudah lama kami menunggumu."

"Masa? Maaf, ya, udah bikin kalian lama menunggu!"

"Apa kau yakin mau melawan mereka, Naruto?"

"Jangan khawatir, Kiba! Selama ada kalian dan Sasuke di sampingku, semuanya akan baik-baik aja," ucapnya riang seraya mengerling pemuda berambut hitam legam di belakangnya. Sasuke tersenyum singkat.

"Sudah diputuskan," ujar Pain diikuti empat orang anggota tim lainnya: Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu dan Deidara, "siapa yang duluan bisa meraih sepuluh poin, dia yang menang."

"Oke," sahut Naruto menerima tantangan.

Kedua kapten tim saling berhadapan. Pain melempar senyum mencemooh. Naruto membalas dengan cengiran.

Bola membumbung tinggi. Permainan dimulai.

Memanfaatkan kebingungan singkat yang tengah berlangsung, Naruto mengambil kesempatan untuk melompat meraih bola. Berhasil! Dia menangkapnya dengan sempurna. Namun belum sempat Naruto mendarat, Pain telah melancarkan tendangan tepat di dada.

Terkejut karena serangan yang tiba-tiba, Naruto tidak mempersiapkan pendaratan yang mulus. Akibat serangan menddak tersebut Naruto jatuh, sisi tubuhnya menabrak lantai lapangan basket dengan telak.

"NARUTO!" teriak keempat sobatnya ketika menyaksikan Naruto bergelut menahan sakit.

"Apa-apaan kau?" Kiba berteriak marah.

"Ki-Kiba…hentikan…" Naruto tersenyum lemah, "a-aku nggak apa-apa…rebut bolanya. Buktikan kalau mereka itu cuma segerombolan pecundang yang bisanya hanya jual tampang…"

"Cih! Tampang mereka kalau dijual tetep aja nggak bakalan laku," kekeh Chouji pahit.

Berpegangan erat pada keempat rekannya, Naruto bangkit dengan sekuat tenaga. "A-ayo kita lanjutkan…"

"Oke."

Permainan dilanjutkan. Kali ini Akatsuki bermain dengan lebih agresif. Mereka sama sekali tidak segan memakai kekerasan untuk menyingkirkan tim Konoha dari kemenangan.

Naruto mendribel bola dengan gesit sambil mencari celah. Sisi tubuhnya kini berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan, nyaris membuat Naruto buta. Diliriknya sisi kanan Hidan yang tengah memblokir jalannya. Kosong. Sambil menahan nyeri yang kian menjadi, Naruto melemparkan bola, jauh melewati puncak kepala Hidan.

"Nice pass!" seru Shikamaru seraya menggiring bola menuju ring lawan. Tidak tinggal diam, Kakuzu dan Deidara datang mengejar.

Merasakan itikad mengerikan yang terlintas di mata kedua lawan, naruto spontan berteriak memperingatkan. "Shikamaru, shoot sekarang! Jangan sampai lawan menghentikanm—UAARGH!"

Naruto berteriak kesakitan ketika Kisame menghantam perutnya.

Nyaris kehilangan fokus, Shikamaru mengambil ancang-ancang, kemudian segera menembak sebelum pukulan Hidan sempat melayang ke mukanya.

"Masuk!" pekik Kiba seraya mengacungkan tinju ke udara.

Tidak terima akan kekalahan mereka, Akatsuki menambah kekuatan serangan di kuarter kedua. Kali ini Pain memegang kendali.

Dengan mudah dia berhasil berkelit dari blok Chouji dan Shikamaru. Alih-alih menghindar dengan gesit, dua anggota Akatsuki lain menjegal kedua pemuda tersebut dari belakang. Pain tersenyum puas sambil mendribel bola menuju ring Konoha.

"Nggak akan semudah itu," ucap Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri menghalangi jalannya.

"Minggir kau!"

Pain berteriak murka seraya mengayunkan tinju. Dengan mudah, Sasuke mengelak. Merasa dipermainkan, Pain mengayunkan tangannya, berniat merenggut Sasuke dari hadapannya.

Tanpa diduga Sasuke menunduk menyambut ayunan tangan Pain. Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat. Belum sempat menyadari apa yang terjadi, Sasuke telah membawa lari bola dari tangan Pain.

"Brengsek!" raung Pain.

Seakan menanggapi komando tak kasat mata Pain, keempat anggota Akatsuki lain kompak mengejar Sasuke. Tanpa mengalami hambatan berarti, Sasuke menembakkan three point shoot ke udara. Sekali lagi masuk.

Kelima Akatsuki mendadak menyerangnya tanpa peduli lagi dengan jalannya pertandingan. Sasuke berlari menghindar, tetapi luka akibat kecelakaan tadi pagi mengurangi kecepatan larinya.

Tanpa buang waktu, Kiba, Chouji dan Akamaru menghambur menuju rombongan Akatsuki, siap bertempur hingga titik darah terakhir. Keempat anggota tim Akatsuki berbalik, bersiap meladeni ketiganya.

Pain tetap memfokuskan diri pada Sasuke. Bocah raven itu mencoba menghindar, tapi mendadak sengatan rasa nyeri menyerang pergelangan kakinya. Sasuke jatuh berguling ke pojok lapangan. Sial. Dia tersudut.

"Kau nggak bisa lari lagi," kekeh Pain dengan tatap mata penuh kekejian, "tamat riwayatmu, cecunguk Konoha sialan!"

Pain tertawa penuh kemenangan seraya mengayunkan tendangan mautnya ke arah Sasuke.

Sial, dia tidak bisa bergerak. Nyeri menusuk di pergelangan kakinya menghentikan Sasuke tanpa bahkan mampu menghindar lagi. Mempersiapkan diri akan kedatangan serangan lawan, Sasuke memejamkan mata, menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan wajahnya untuk mempertahankan diri.

BUAGH

Tendangan Pain menghantam dengan akurat, menggulingkan sang pemuda ke tengah lapangan basket. Tunggu, tidak ada tendangan, tidak ada rasa sakit. Sasuke membuka mata. Pain masih berada di depan matanya, namun kali ini ia tengah berbalik menghadap ke lapangan basket.

Sasuke segera mempelajari keadaan yang sedang terjadi. Mata onyxnya menjelajah penjuru lapangan basket. Di ujung yang lain, dia bisa melihat Kiba, Chouji dan Shikamaru yang tengah bertarung sengit melawan empat anggota Akatsuki.

'Tu-tunggu,' napas Sasuke tertahan seketika itu juga, 'ma-mana Naruto?'

Dengan ngeri dia menoleh, menyapukan pandangan ke tengah lapangan basket.

Sasuke bisa melihatnya, tepat di depan Pain, seorang pemuda berambut kuning tersungkur menyedihkan. Tubuhnya penuh luka. Kulitnya yang berwarna tan dihiasi memar-memar biru.

"Cih, kapten basket Konoha Gakuen ternyata nggak sekuat yang aku kira," cibir Pain sambil meludah, "kau ini masih tetap pecundang sok keren menjijikan. Enyah saja kau!"

Dan dengan itu, Pain melancarkan tendangan bertubi-tubi ke tubuh Naruto. Pemuda bermata biru yang kini entah masih sadar atau sudah lama pingsan tersebut sama sekali tidak membalas. Dia bahkan tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

Tubuh Sasuke seketika itu juga menegang penuh amarah. Tanpa menghiraukan nyeri membutakan yang gila-gilaan menjalari pergelangan kaki kirinya, Sasuke bangkit dengan kedua tangan mengepal. Meraung murka, Sasuke berlari menuju sang kapten basket Akatsuki gakuen.

Seakan tidak mendengar sedikit pun suara, Pain tetap terfokus pada Naruto yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya di depan kakinya. Pemuda berambut merah tersebut menyeringai jahat.

"Sayang sekali, Naruto Uzumaki, tapi nyawamu akan berakhir di sini. Tamatlah riwayatmu, Naruto…"

BUAK

Sasuke melancarkan tendangan supernya tanpa ragu, menghantam kepala Pain dengan akurat. Tidak menduga akan serangan yang tiba-tiba tersebut, Pain tidak sempat menghindar. Dia terhuyung limbung ke belakang sebelum akhirnya jatuh berdebam ke lapangan basket, tak sadarkan diri.

Serupa dengan sang lawan, Sasuke jatuh berguling tanpa mampu menyangga tubuh dengan kakinya yang nyaris tidak bisa lagi dia gerakkan. Menyaksikan robohnya sang kapten, keempat anggota Akatsuki lain menghentikan pertarungan dan berlari menghampiri Pain.

"YEAH! Kerja bagus Sasu—SASUKE!" Kiba tidak sempat meneruskan kalimatnya saat menyaksikan Sasuke yang terbaring meringkuk sambil memegangi pergelangan kaki kirinya.

"Ka-kau nggak apa-apa, Sasuke?" pekik Shikamaru.

"Ja-jangan khawatirkan aku," ujar Sasuke sambil mencoba untuk tidak berteriak. Alih-alih tenggelam dalam rasa sakit, dia justru mencoba bangun dan berbalik menuju ke tengah lapangan basket.

"Na-Naruto…" bisiknya sambil menyeret kaki dengan susah payah. Ketiga anggota tim Konoha lain spontan mengikutinya, mencoba membantu Sasuke sebisa mungkin.

Ketika mereka sampai di tengah lapangan yang kini telah dipenuhi ceceran darah, keempatnya diam terpaku. Mereka hanya mampu menatap lurus ke arah tubuh sang kapten yang telah berlumur darah dan debu.

"Na…Naruto…NARUTO!"

Sasuke melepas pegangan tangan Shikamaru kemudian berlari menuju sosok sahabatnya. Dengan lembut, dia mengangkat kepala Naruto, menyandarkan sang pemuda berambut jabrik di pangkuannya.

Tersadar dari shock yang menyerang ketiganya, Kiba, Chouji dan Shikamaru langsung berkumpul di sekeliling Naruto. Mereka bisa merasakan kesakitan di setiap helaan napas Naruto yang semakin lama semakin tidak teratur.

"Naruto," bisik Sasuke dengan suara tercekat.

Perlahan Naruto membuka mata, namun tidak cukup lebar untuk melihat keempat wajah sobatnya dengan jelas. Pandangannya terus mengabur dan menggelap.

"A…aku…ka…kalian nggak pa-pa…?" ucap Naruto dalam bisikan lirih yang nyaris tak terdengar.

Kiba hanya sanggup menunduk, begitupula Chouji. Mereka tidak mampu menatap Naruto yang kini tengah terkapar nyaris tak sadarkan diri. Shikamaru mencoba berlagak kuat, namun setitik air mata meleleh di pipinya.

Naruto tersenyum lemah, kemudian dengan sangat pelan, mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Sasuke.

"Dobe, bertahanlah…" bisik Sasuke parau.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya dengan segenap tenaga yang tersisa, membelai rambut Sasuke dengan penuh kasih. "S-syukurlah…" bisiknya dengan wajah berhias senyum.

"Na…Naruto…?"

Mendadak sang kapten terbatuk. Darah terus keluar melalui sudut bibirnya. Naruto meremas sisi tubuhnya dengan mata terpejam, seakan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Tak lama berselang, tubuhnya melemas. Akhirnya dia terkulai tak sadarkan diri.

Sasuke terdiam dengan wajah shock dan mata basah. Putus asa, dia menepuk pipi Naruto, memanggilnya dengan sia-sia.

"Naruto…jangan bercanda. Kau dengar aku, Naruto? Naruto! BANGUN, NARUTOOOO!"

* * *

_to be continued..._

* * *

Makasih udah baca fic ini. Maaf kalo tiba-tiba jadi melo. Permulaan yang gaje, ya? Saya nulis fic ini sambil berlinang air mata lho... *jiaaah (!=_=)

Kalau akhirnya nggak kepanjangan, chapter depan tamatlah kisah ini. If you don't mind, RnR please! XD


End file.
